Legends of the eight demon sorcerers
by Megamorpher45th
Summary: No mortal knows how the eight demon sorcerers came to be, nor who they once were. Join us as we tell you how they became evil, how they met, and who they once were.
1. Legend 1

In a remote village not too far away, there lived a mighty blacksmith named fai Han. Although he had many neighbors, he never had any friends. One fateful day, a warrior wandered into his forge and ultimately knew that fai was the man for what kind of job the emperor had. Amazingly, he found out that fai had the element of fire on his side.

"You, the emperor has chosen this forge as the site of his blade of eternity. We'll give you the items needed for such a task, and there will be no time limit."

"Then tell him that I will have his weapon finished."

And for three days he worked as hard as he could with this blade, his sister ai ju did all she could to help out as best as she could.

"But I'm worried about you, dear brother! What if you finish that sword, but not take the credit?"

"That's none of your concern, I will finish this task with honor."

And after three more days, it was done. And it proved to be all powerful, just like the rumors said. But the emperor stated that it was his idea in the first place, infuriating fai!

"This is an outrage, I'm the one who was asked by you personally!"

"But your abilities will not be as legendary as others, nor as mighty."

"Then these very abilities, WILL BRING ABOUT YOUR DESTRUCTION!"

It was then that fai han burned down a quarter of the city, and slowly changed into a dragon. What lay ahead for his fate, no one knew yet.


	2. Legend 2

Chun mei, a girl who was loved by her parents, and adored by her classmates. There was just one problem, she was a really big eater. She gobbled up her breakfast, and when she gobbled up her school snack, she'd steal everyone else's. And the same thing always occurred at lunchtime, at first it wasn't a big deal, until her school finally toed the line!

"Your daughter has been on a feeding frenzy for weeks, and we still can't do anything about it!"

What was the excuse her parents gave them?

"She's a growing girl, get used to it!"

Unfortunately, growing started to become an understatement as the months rolled by. Chun mei was growing bigger, getting more and more uglier by the minute! Her parents started to worry, the school was freaking out! But when push finally came to shove, Chun mei left a note explaining why she was leaving.

"If everyone at school hates me for my eating habits, then why should I stay here? I know you love me, but I just can't live with the consequences of my actions! I'm sorry, but this is goodbye."


	3. Legend 3

Chen ji was a mighty fine sailor, who had no trouble getting back home after a journey. But one fateful day, his luck was about to change! Because when his parents asked him to make a special delivery, he couldn't help but say yes. On the way, he met a fea's horned frog, and it seemed like chen would have a companion. The winds helped guide him as he and the frog journeyed through the jungle, and to where the package was supposed to go. But when the people saw the frog, they were laughing at the two of them. But things started to go from bad to worse as the two friends sailed back, but chen didn't care how much people would laugh at him, nor the fact that he was becoming a freak. He decided to turn around and leave a message in a bottle concerning the fact that if everyone laughed at him, nobody would care if he was lost!


	4. Legend 4

Everyone knows the story of the fisherman's wife, the tale of how a special fish led to a sea of trouble. But what if the fisherman was the greedy one, and the wife was not? Just ask bo fen, she knows exactly what we mean. Her husband kang dong is a fisherman, but he's a very greedy one, he doesn't care what he brings to the table, just how much money it gives him.

"Look, you've brought all this food, and that is good. But I am a sea maiden myself, and I can no longer be ignored!"

"Have i not proven my love for you, with all the things I have done?"

"Indeed, but your greed has been nothing but trouble in this relationship!"

And after months of toleration, bo fen transformed into a horrible creature. She swam through the ocean, and never looked back!


End file.
